A Trouble Kiss
by KENzeira
Summary: WONKYU. Siwon x Kyuhyun. Benarkah sebuah ciuman dapat membawa masalah?/ "Ayo coba buktikan kata-katamu dengan melakukan ciuman bersamaku!"-Kyuhyun. YAOI. DLDR. RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Truth or Dare

A Trouble Kiss © KENzeira

Disclaimer : The plot is MINE, characters belongs to themselves, God, their parents, and whatever, Kyuhyun is mine :p *digranat Siwon*

Warnings : YAOI (boy x boy), typo(s), OOC, and many more

Genre : Romance, Drama, and lil bit Humor

Rate : T+ (Not for under 16 years old)

**WonKyu Fiction**

Not like? Just leaving the page ^.^v

**Chapter 1**

—**Truth or Dare—**

=X=X=X=X=X=

"Membosankan." Cho Kyuhyun mengeluh seraya menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri. Pandangannya terarah pada puluhan manusia yang berdansa ria di _dance floor_. Bagaimana mungkin ia merasa tak bosan jika setengah jam terakhir ini ia menunggu sendirian di _bar stool_—kursi tanpa sandaran yang tersedia di bar.

Ia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya, dan ia sukses mendesah kesal.

"Jika sampai lima menit si ikan dan monyet mesum itu tidak datang, aku akan pulang!" ia bermonolog sendiri. Wajahnya yang manis itu ia tekuk.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari, Cho Jenius?" sebuah suara di sebelahnya terpaksa membuat Kyuhyun menyeret pandangannya. Kyuhyun sedikit kaget melihat laki-laki itu berada di bar yang sama dengannya, namun seperti apapun kekagetannya, ia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa kaget itu dan pura-pura tak acuh.

"_Not your business_," jawabnya.

"Tak kusangka, kau begitu kekanakan." Laki-laki itu kembali membuka suara setelah hening beberapa saat.

Kyuhyun tahu kemana arah pembicaraan pemuda itu. "Berhentilah mengejekku, Choi Siwon! Aku benci kau memanggilku Cho Jenius!"

"Benarkah? Kukira kau bangga jika aku memanggilmu Jenius." Laki-laki yang ternyata bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu berkata sarkastik. Kyuhyun geram. Ia hendak pergi dari tempat tersebut kalau saja dua pasangan gay yang ia tunggu-tunggu itu tidak datang. Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae datang seraya saling berangkulan mesra.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, _Baby_. Aku harus menyelesaikan sesi satu jam di atas ranjang terlebih dahulu." Hyukjae atau sosok pemuda imut yang terbiasa dipanggil Eunhyuk itu bertutur tanpa peduli betapa tabu-nya kata-kata itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mendecih ketika sahabatnya memanggilnya _Baby_, baginya itu sangat _cheesy_ dan menjijikan.

"Kalian membuatnya kesal. Lihatlah betapa mengerikannya wajah itu ketika kesal," timpal Siwon yang langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari sepasang mata obsidian Kyuhyun. _Namja_ Choi itu melengkungkan senyum.

"Sebenarnya kalian ada perlu apa sampai menyuruhku menunggu di bar? Tidakkah kalian tahu aku sangat anti dengan tempat bising seperti ini?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah kesal.

Donghae berdehem sebelum menjawab. "Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkanmu pada dunia luar, Kyu. Berhentilah menyesali semua kebodohanmu dengan mengurung diri di dalam kamar sumpek itu. Dan berhentilah membenci Choi Siwon."

Cho Kyuhyun memandang ke arah Siwon, sedangkan yang dipandang hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi… aku tidak membencinya dan aku justru membenci diriku sendiri. Dan oh—astaga, pemikiran yang kubenci baru saja aku akui."

Melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun membuat tiga orang laki-laki itu merasa err… kasihan—mungkin? Siwon menghela napas panjang. Ia masih ingat kejadian beberapa bulan silam ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas. Kejadian yang membuat seorang Cho Jenius terlihat begitu murung dan membenci dirinya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menjatuhkanmu waktu itu, aku hanya mencoba membuatmu mengerti bahwa kecerdasan tak ada hubungannya dengan takdir." Bibir joker itu menyuarakan apa yang selama ini ada dalam hatinya.

Cho Kyuhyun. Laki-laki jenius yang baru menginjak 16 tahun dan sudah duduk di bangku kelas tiga—mengingat ia mengikuti program loncat kelas, katakan siapa yang tak mengenal sosoknya? Seluruh antero sekolah tahu siapa ia. Sosok yang jenius dengan wajah yang indah juga suara yang merdu, namun kesombongan membuatnya jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya.

Ia menentang senior—yang sudah satu kelas dengannya—untuk berlomba-lomba mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah gratis di Hokkudai, Jepang. Kyuhyun meremehkan kemampuan senior yang tak lain adalah Choi Siwon. Ia menganggap bahwa kecerdasan adalah takdir yang mutlak. Ia yakin ia akan mendapatkan beasiswa itu.

Dan ia kalah.

Semua orang terlihat mengejeknya waktu itu dan itu semakin membuatnya merasa tak berguna. Ia bukanlah putra yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya, ia bisa sekolah atas beasiswa dari hasil kerja kerasnya belajar. Impiannya untuk kuliah di Hokkaido University atau yang biasa disebut Hokkudai kandas sudah.

Yang paling menarik adalah… Choi Siwon menolak beasiswa itu. Kyuhyun semakin merasa terhina. Ia seperti terbang terlalu tinggi dan jatuh terlalu keras. Ia yang sangat ingin beasiswa itu justru direbut oleh Siwon, dan beasiswa yang paling diinginkannya itu dibuang begitu saja oleh Siwon. Seolah _namja_ Choi itu tak membutuhkannya.

Itulah alasannya mengurung diri selama ini.

Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa. "Lupakan saja, aku benar-benar benci jika harus mengingatnya."

"Baiklah, tapi cobalah untuk berbaikan dengannya," usul Eunhyuk seraya menggendikkan bahu ke arah Siwon.

"Aku dan dia tidak bertengkar."

"Yang kulihat kau selalu melemparkan tatapan penuh kebencian padanya." Donghae menimpali. Lalu ia menambahkan, "kau tahu, Kyu? Menurutku Siwon itu laki-laki sejati. Dia menerima tantanganmu untuk membuatmu tersadar bahwa tak selamanya orang yang berada di atas akan terus di atas. Ada kalanya ia terjatuh ke bawah. Siwon berusaha membuatmu mengerti hukum alam, dia sangat baik—kupikir."

Yang tengah dibicarakan hanya terdiam, menunggu reaksi yang akan diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Semua orang selalu memujimu. Tak sepantasnya aku membenci orang yang membuatku merasa salah sekaligus benar secara bersamaan. Salah saat orang-orang itu balik merendahkanku, dan benar ketika kau membuatku mengerti apa itu kegigihan dalam berupaya." Kyuhyun berbicara sambil memandang Siwon.

Bibir joker itu tersenyum simpul. Ada kelegaan dalam hatinya.

"Kurasa perang dingin sudah berakhir," ujar Eunhyuk. Pemuda yang masih setia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Donghae itu menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membuat sebuah senyuman. Lalu ia memberi usul. "Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya dengan minum-minum?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau mabuk." Kyuhyun menolak.

"Sayang sekali. Berarti percuma aku menyarankan bar sebagai tempat kita berdiskusi." Donghae berkata dengan memasang wajah kecewa yang entah dibuat-buat atau tidak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain _truth or dare_? Kalau kalian setuju, ada empat kursi kosong di sana dengan meja di tengahnya. Kita bisa menggunakan botol minuman yang sudah kosong sebagai alatnya." Siwon tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Permainan kuno," komentar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, itu usul yang bagus. Baiklah, ayo kita ke meja sana sebelum ada yang menempati."

"Eunhyuk benar. Ayo!"

Tiga lawan satu. Tentu saja _namja_ Cho itu kalah. Akhirnya dengan ogah-ogahan ia menarik paksa kedua kakinya. Siwon yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Keempat pemuda itu duduk mengitari meja di tengahnya. Sudah ada satu botol di sana. Hanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu tidak bersemangat. Mendadak terdengar alunan Feel Good-nya Gorillaz dari arah _dance floor_—membuat bar itu semakin bising dengan suara musik.

"Baiklah, siapa yang akan memutarnya duluan?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengacungkan jarinya. "Aku! Aku saja!"

"_As you wish, babe_."

Kyuhyun mendengus melihat dua pasangan aneh tapi nyata itu. Eunhyuk mengusap-ngusap kedua telapak tangannya sebelum memutar botol minuman yang sudah kosong itu. Dengan cepat ia memutar botol itu. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun berdebar, ia berharap kepala botol itu tidak mengarah padanya. Dan do'anya dikabulkan dewi keberuntungan. Botol itu mengarah tepat pada Donghae.

Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun bernapas lega.

"_Truth or dare_?"

Donghae terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ia tak boleh salah pilih atau rahasianya akan terbongkar—atau yang lebih parah ia akan dipermalukan. "_Truth_." Ia menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. Lebih baik ia membuka rahasia dari pada dipermalukan di depan umum.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu dan memastikan kebenarannya. Kesempatan yang tak boleh disia-siakan. "Uhm, sebelum kau menyukaiku dan memilihku sebagai pasanganmu, siapa orang yang kau suka?"

Donghae tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan bertanya seperti itu. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Rasanya ia sudah salah pilih. "Bolehkah aku tidak menjawab?" ia mencoba bernegoisasi.

Siwon yang terdiam akhirnya bereaksi dengan menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kau harus menjawabnya. Begitulah permainannya." Ia menegaskan yang langsung disetujui Eunhyuk lewat anggukan.

Donghae menghembuskan napasnya panjang. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan kemudian ia kembali membukanya.

"Sebelum aku menyukai Eunhyuk, aku lebih dulu menyukai… Kyuhyun." Saat mengatakan itu, pandangan matanya terarah pada mata obsidian milik Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Siapa?" laki-laki berambut ikal itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Seolah tak percaya bahwa Donghae sempat menyukai dirinya.

"Aku menyukaimu, dulu," tegas Donghae. Entah bagaimana wajah Eunhyuk sekarang. Seolah mengerti, _namja_ tampan itu menggenggam jemari-jemari kecil kekasihnya. Melihat logat kekasihnya—yang terlihat akan menangis—Donghae segera menambahkan. "Tapi sekarang aku menyukaimu—_ani_, aku mencintaimu, Hyukie. Sekarang dan selamanya."

Dua pasangan itu saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Sedangkan dua orang yang terabaikan itu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan dari pasangan Lee yang tengah berciuman.

"Ah, kenapa mereka tidak melihat tempat dan situasi saat melakukan itu." Kyuhyun mengeluh saraya menutup matanya dengan tangan kanan.

Siwon yang mendengar itu langsung angkat bicara. "Bisakah kita lanjutkan permainannya?"

Dua Lee itu tersentak dan melepaskan pagutannya.

"_Sorry_," Donghae meminta maaf. "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan. Sekarang giliranku yang memutar botolnya."

Botol itu kembali berputar. Keempat pemuda itu berdebar. Berharap botol itu jauh-jauh darinya. Rupanya keberuntungan tak selalu berpihak pada Kyuhyun, botol itu berhenti tepat menunjuk ke arahnya. Sedangkan ketiga pemuda lainnya membuang napas lega.

"_Truth or dare_?"

Kyuhyun tahu ia akan berada di posisi seperti ini. dan ia sudah menyimpan jawaban yang akan dikeluarkannya. "_Dare_." Ia berkata dengan mantap.

"Waw!" Siwon berkomentar seolah ia takjub dengan pilihan laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Untuk iblis yang satu ini, tantangan apa yang layak diberikan, ya?" Eunhyuk tampak berpikir, begitu pun dua orang lainnya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah dan bersiap menerima apapun tantangan yang akan diberikan padanya.

"Menari _striptease_ di _dance floor_ tanpa sehelai busana?" saran Donghae langsung mendapat jitakan gratis dari kekasihnya.

Eunhyuk menarik telinga kekasihnya, ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu dengan berbisik di sana. "…"

"Ide bagus!" Donghae yang mendapatkan saran dari Eunhyuk langsung setuju.

Kyuhyun merasa hal buruk akan terjadi pada hidupnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

Dua Lee itu tersenyum penuh arti—yang entah kenapa membuat _namja_ Cho itu merinding melihatnya. Sedangkan Siwon mendadak menjadi anak alim, ia hanya diam menikmati permainan itu.

"Kyuhyun, tantangan untukmu adalah… kau harus mencium Siwon tepat dibibirnya." Eunhyuk mengatakan itu dengan diakhiri seringai yang mengerikan. Jangan tanya bagaimana wajah Kyuhyun sekarang, karena kedua mata laki-laki itu sukses membola saking kagetnya. Sama halnya dengan Siwon.

"_French Kiss_." Donghae menimpali.

Dua manusia berbeda karakter itu saling pandang.

"Bolehkan aku menolak?" astaga, Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun membayangkan ia akan berciuman dengan sosok yang mengubur dalam-dalam impiannya.

"Kau boleh menolak, tapi opsi keduanya adalah kau harus menari _striptease_ tanpa sehelai benang pun yang melilit ditubuhmu," jawab Eunhyuk.

Oh, itu jauh lebih mengerikan. Laki-laki berambut ikal itu tak punya pilihan selain memilih opsi pertama. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, ia melangkah tepat di hadapan Siwon yang wajahnya entah kenapa penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan target yang akan diciumnya.

Kedua tangan laki-laki pemilik wajah manis itu mencengkram bahu Siwon. Ia menunduk, memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum menghadapi mimpi buruk dalam hidupnya.

"Kalau tahu akan seperti ini, aku akan menolak mentah-mentah usul bodohmu yang mengajukan permainan _truth or dare_." Jeda sejenak. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "maaf sebelumnya. Anggap saja ini bagian dari mimpi burukmu—dan mimpi burukku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun memajukan secara perlahan wajahnya ke wajah Siwon. Entah kenapa justru pasangan Lee itu yang merasa berdebar. Siwon yang menjadi korban tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering sebelum ia tempelkan di bibir _namja_ di depannya. Dua bibir yang kini sudah saling menempel itu belum menunjukkan akan ada pergerakan. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menyesap bibir atas Siwon. Keduanya saling menyesap.

_Namja_ Choi itu memiringkan wajahnya agar posisi mereka terasa nyaman. Siwon membuka mulutnya dan lidah Kyuhyun masuk ke dalamnya. Mengabsen satu-persatu deretan gigi yang tertata rapi itu. Saliva mereka bercampur. Dan kini kedua lidah itu saling bergulat, mencoba saling mendominasi. Tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di bahu Siwon berpindah tempat, tangan itu menekan tengkuk sosok yang tengah diciumnya—memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Enghh…" Siwon merasa menggila mendengar lenguhan kecil dari Kyuhyun. Suaranya begitu menggoda, hingga tanpa sadar lidahnya sudah berada di dalam mulut laki-laki itu. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae saling pandang.

Siwon mengeksporasi mulut Kyuhyun, ia menyesap saliva yang sudah bercampur itu. Terasa aneh namun manis. _Namja_ Choi itu menyukai rasanya. Rasa yang membuat sistem sarafnya melemah seketika.

Kyuhyun mencengkram kerah baju Siwon setelah dirasa ia butuh napas. Mengerti akan hal itu, keduanya saling menjauhkan bibir mereka yang menyisakan benang saliva kasat mata di antara kedua bibir itu. Cho Kyuhyun mengelap saliva yang meleleh di sudut bibirnya dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Ia berdiri dari pangkuan Siwon dan kembali duduk di tempat sebelumnya.

"Eerghh, kalian begitu menikmati," celetuk Eunhyuk.

Keduanya tak menjawab. Meresapi apa yang baru saja terjadi dan baru saja mereka rasakan.

"L-lanjutkan permainannya…" bahkan Kyuhyun berkata dengan terbata. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Permainan itu terus berlanjut sampai empat orang itu merasa jenuh.

Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun tak banyak bicara. Mimpi buruk mereka sudah selesai sejak dari tadi. Tapi… entahlah. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus meralat kata-katanya barusan. Itu terasa seperti bukan mimpi buruk, sama sekali bukan.

Nikmat. Tak ada mimpi buruk yang begitu nikmat sampai rasaya ia merasa menyesal mengakhiri itu. _Absurd_ memang.

Ciuman yang tadi itu terkesan seperti…

Mimpi indah yang menggairahkan.

Dan lagu Stressed, Depressed, and Frustrated milik Abandone All The Suffer itu mengalun dari arah DJ bersamaan dengan orang-orang yang bersorak ketika seorang wanita menari _striptease_ dengan panasnya.

—END or TBC?—

_**KENz's Note**_

_Hey, aku masih YJS yang demam WKS :D semakin hari rasanya demamku semakin menjadi-jadi. Terlebih ketika aku tahu ternyata para WKS orangnya pada welcome. Hehehe :)_

_Ternyata hampir semua yang reviews di FF WonKyu pertamaku—At The Library—meminta sequel. Err… aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi aku tidak bisa membuat sequel-nya. Nah, sebagai gantinya, aku membawa FF ini. Jika lebih dari sepuluh orang yang meminta __**lanjut**__, maka akan aku lanjut. Jika tidak, berarti sudah selesai sampai sini ^^_

_Maaf jika ada salah kata. Aku tidak menerima bashing characters, kritik dan saran diperbolehkan untuk memperbaiki EYD dalam penulisanku ^^_

_Aku itu tipe author yang terlalu banyak berkata-kata (?) istilah lainnya adalah bawel :D_

_Salam,_

—_**KENz—**_

_Wednesday, 29 June 2013_

_4:41 PM_


	2. Chapter 2: The Taste of Kiss

Choi Siwon termenung memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Tak ada yang menarik di sana, sungguh. Langit-langit kamar itu hanya memiliki satu warna, hanya putih saja. Namun ada hal lain yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama memandang ke atas sana.

Pandangannya memang terarah ke sana, akan tetapi lain halnya dengan pikirannya. Ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu, atau yang lebih spesifik adalah mencoba kembali merasakan sesuatu. Ciuman itu…

"Aargh! Membuatku gila!"

Ya. Ciuman dahsyat itu membuat Siwon kehilangan kata-kata. Ia nyaris gila karena semalaman ini hanya memikirkan hal itu. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba menenangkan diri dengan beranggapan bahwa ciuman itu hanya sebatas keharusan dalam permainan. Tak ada unsur perasaan. Namun hatinya terus menyangkal. Ia merasakan suatu… err getaran dalam ciumannya. Ia merasa dunia berputar 180 derajat ketika meresapi rasa nikmat itu.

Kedua tangan yang mulanya menumpu kepalanya kini berpindah tempat. Tangan kirinya meraih bantal di sampingnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal itu.

Sialnya, justru ketika ia hanya melihat gelap, bayangan tentang ciuman panasnya dengan Kyuhyun semakin jelas dan menjadi-jadi. Siwon semakin berang dan melempar bantalnya ke sembarang arah. Ia mendudukan dirinya.

"Hebat sekali kau, bocah! Sebenarnya berapa usiamu sampai bisa melakukan _french kiss_ dengan begitu menggairahkan, huh? Atau jangan-jangan kau adalah _ahjussi_ dengan wajah banyak kerutan yang menyamar sebagai siswa sekolah menengah atas? Ah, entah kenapa aku jadi teringat dengan gosip Justin Bieber." Siwon bermonolog sendiri, persis orang gila.

'Engh…'

Laki-laki itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bahkan telinganya terus dihantui suara erangan halus dari Kyuhyun. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, _umma_?" ia mengerang lalu meringkuk. Ia kembali larut dalam bayangan-bayangan ciuman itu. Sementara jam dinding terus berdetak.

**.**

**.**

**A TROUBLE KISS**

**Disclaimer : They are belong to themselves, God, their parents, etc**

**Story © KENzeira**

**Warning: Probably rush, typos and OOC. Alternative Universe.**

**(Maybe, you prefer to read A/N at the end story before continue reading?)**

**A fanfiction special for WonKyu shipper^^**

**Chapter 2. The Taste of Kiss**

**.**

**.**

"Changmin-_ah_!"

Seorang laki-laki berpengawakan tinggi itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Setelah mendapati sosok itu, ia kembali memfokuskan diri dengan layar besar di hadapannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, ada sedikit urusan." Kyuhyun beralasan. Lalu ia melangkah menuju _counter_, hendak membeli koin.

_Game center_. Suatu tempat yang paling ingin Kyuhyun kunjungi setiap waktu. Ia sangat mencintai tempat itu. Setelah membeli beberapa koin, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan—mencari permainan yang akan menemaninya satu malam ini. Mesin-mesin _game_ berderet sepanjang ruangan, membentuk lorong-lorong tersendiri. Jalanan untuk melangkah memang masih ada, namun jadi terasa sempit di beberapa tempat akibat orang-orang yang cukup banyak. Di _game center_ itu sendiri nyaris bergender laki-laki.

Merasa tak ada pilihan, akhirnya ia memilih tempat tepat di samping sahabatnya—Shim Changmin. Si _food monster_ itu sepertinya tak peduli dengan kedatangannya, terbukti ia memfokuskan seluruh pandangannya pada layar mesin _game_ itu.

"Sepertinya akan menyenangkan. Thai Boxing," ujarnya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Changmin, lalu ia mendengus ketika laki-laki itu tak merespon apapun.

Keduanya tak berbicara. Sama-sama memfokuskan diri pada permainan mereka.

"Aku menunggumu selama dua jam." Akhirnya Changmin bersuara. Ia mem-_pause_ permainannya terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah kubilang aku minta maaf karena terlambat. Aku lupa hari ini aku ada janji bertemu dengan dua pasangan aneh tapi ajaib di bar. Kalau kau tak percaya, tanyakan saja pada si ikan itu," balas Kyuhyun, pandangannya tetap terarah pada layar di hadapannya.

"Aku meneleponmu sampai—"

"Aku lupa membawa ponsel." Laki-laki berambut ikal itu memotong. Kemudian ia mem-_pause_ permainannya dan memandang Changmin dengan heran. "Hey, lagi pula apa-apaan ini? kau bersikap seolah kau kekasihku saja." Ia menceletuk.

"Yaa! Aku masih normal! Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Kau tiba-tiba saja mengajakku bermain di _game center_ setelah enam bulan kau absen di tempat ini."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Semuanya sudah selesai sekarang, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku tak mau mengurung diri lagi di rumah dan berhenti mengunjungi kekasihku."

Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kekasih?"

"Ya, kekasihku adalah tempat ini. _Game center_."

Oh? Haruskah Changmin menggedorkan kepalanya?

"Uhm, apa maksudmu dengan 'sudah selesai'?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Uh, itu… ya, pokoknya sudah tidak ada lagi kebencian—mungkin? Aku juga bertemu dengan Choi Siwon di bar. Si ikan dan monyet mesum itu ternyata berniat meluruskan masalahku dengan laki-laki itu."

"Dan sekarang sudah lurus, begitu?"

"Kurasa," jawabnya ragu-ragu.

Keduanya kembali memfokuskan diri dengan permainannya masing-masing. Bukan hal baru jika Changmin dan Kyuhyun mampir di _game center_ saat malam hari. Bagi mereka, malam hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menggila bersama _game_ kesayangan. Selain karena tak begitu membludak oleh orang-orang yang ingin bermain atau bahkan hanya ingin melihat _game_, setiap dini hari dihitung dari pukul 12 malam, _game center_ memberikan potongan harga 25 persen. Bukankah itu waktu yang sungguh tepat?

Sekalipun itu berarti esok paginya mereka akan bertemu dengan alam mimpi.

"Uhmm… Changmin-_ah_, menurutmu bagaimana rasanya berciuman?" Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara tanpa mem-_pause game_-nya. Entah kenapa ia terus memikirkan kejadian ciuman dengan Siwon itu.

"Basah?" laki-laki yang dijuluki _food monster_ itu menjawab sekaligus bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi bukan itu maksudku. Yang lebih spesifiknya, lebih mendetail."

"Lebih jelas ya? Uh… bagaimana ya? Ketika aku berciuman dengan Yoo Hana, aku merasakan suatu perasaan yang menggetarkan. Aku bahkan tak ingin menghentikannya ketika aku membutuhkan pasokan udara."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Yoo Hana?"

"Mantan kekasihku ketika aku masih duduk di sekolah dasar."

Oh, _hell_! Bahkan seorang _food monster_ pun sudah berciuman sejak sekolah dasar!

"Dia perempuan?"

"Tentu saja."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ingin mengeluarkan apa yang ada di kepalanya, namun entah kenapa ia takut sahabatnya akan menertawakan dirinya. "Hmm… bagaimana kalau berciuman dengan sesama laki-laki? Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Aku tidak pernah merasakannya, tapi aku yakin akan sangat menjijikkan." Changmin menjawab dengan enteng.

"Aku berciuman dengan Choi Siwon. _French kiss_."

Hening sesaat.

Sampai tulisan nista '_Game Over_' menghiasi layar mesin _game_ milik Changmin. Dengan wajah yang mengerikan, laki-laki itu memandang Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun segera mem-_pause game_-nya lagi.

"A—aku… aku melakukan itu karena…"

"Kau bahkan gugup, Cho Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Astaga. Kau berciuman dengan seseorang yang menghancurkan impianmu? Sulit dipercaya. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakukan itu sementara dulu kau selalu berkata kau begitu membencinya. Apa kau—"

"Shim Changmin, dengarkan aku dulu!"

Oke, Changmin terdiam sekarang.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun mulai melanjutkan. "Aku melakukannya karena sebuah permainan konyol. Kau tahu _truth or dare_? Ketika botol sialan itu menunjuk ke arahku, aku memilih _dare_. Dan tantangan yang diberikan pasangan gila itu adalah aku harus berciuman dengan Siwon, _french_ _kiss_." Ia mengatakan itu dengan satu tarikan napas.

Laki-laki yang tingginya di atas rata-rata itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'_Benar dugaanku, dia memang akan menertawaiku!'_ ia membatin.

"Konyol sekali kau, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ciumanmu dengan pemuda Choi itu tidak akan memberi efek apapun selain rasa jijik." Changmin berkomentar sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan permainannya dari awal.

Jijik? Demi Tuhan, bahkan Kyuhyun merasa candu dengan ciuman itu. Jika dengan Siwon ia seperti ini, bagaimana kalau ia berciuman dengan Changmin?

"Changmin-_ah_, bagaimana kalau kita berciuman?"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, _Game Over_ menghiasi layar itu.

"_Shireo_!"

Kyuhyun menutup telinganya seraya memberenggut. Ia melanjutkan permainannya tanpa banyak bicara. Ia tak mau membiarkan kekasihnya—_game_—merasa terabaikan. Oh _hell_, betapa maniaknya dua manusia itu terhadap _game_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut ikal dan mata obsidian miliknya tengah menyantap makanan di restoran cepat saji. Bukan restoran mahal, hanya restoran sederhana yang masih mampu dibayar oleh anak sekolahan—sekalipun laki-laki itu sudah bukan lagi anak sekolahan. Ia hanya sedang berhemat meski setiap hari ia memang selalu berhemat.

"Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu di sini, Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Choi Siwon yang baru datang langsung duduk di hadapan laki-laki itu.

Kyuhyun mendongkakkan wajahnya dan ia sukses tersendak. Ia segera meraih gelas minumannya lalu meneguknya sampai tandas. "Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?!"

"Pelankan suaramu, kau mengganggu mereka yang sedang menikmati hidangan." Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku sedang apa? Kau juga menggangguku makan," ujarnya ketus.

Siwon menanggapi dengan memasang senyuman seribu watt miliknya. Setelah itu keduanya tak mengatakan apapun. Kyuhyun sibuk menyantap makanannya sedangkan Siwon sibuk memandang Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu sangat senang melihatnya, terlebih ketika ia melihat bibir itu. Ah… kapan ia akan merasakannya lagi?

"Aku bisa gila." Siwon bergumam sendiri, menentang pemikirannya barusan.

Kyuhyun tak acuh dengan sosok di hadapannya. Ia tetap menikmati makanannya. Hey, ia membayar untuk itu. Jadi, tak ada alasan untuk berhenti makan hanya karena ada Siwon di sana.

Pemuda pemilik tubuh atletis itu memandang langit di balik jendela besar restoran. Rupanya siang ini begitu terasa panas. Ia melihat banyak orang-orang berlalu-lalang menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak memesan makanan?"

Siwon menyeret pandangannya dari luar ke arah Kyuhyun. "Tidak."

"Lalu untuk apa kau duduk di sini tanpa memesan apapun?!"

"Aku pemilik restoran ini."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia berdehem sejenak demi mengalihkan rasa malunya. Kalau ia tahu restoran ini milik Siwon, ia tidak akan pernah datang, sungguh. Ia tidak mau berhadapan dengan laki-laki itu yang membuatnya selalu merasa malu.

"Aku ke westafel sebentar." Akhirnya ia permisi pergi ke westafel untuk membasuh tangannya.

Siwon mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah ponsel yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun. Sudah pasti ponsel itu milik laki-laki itu. Iseng, ia mengambilnya dan mengutak-atik isinya. Tak ada apapun di sana selain _game_ dan _game_. Kotak masuk-kotak keluar kosong.

Sebuah ide terlintas dalam benaknya. Ia membuka kerangka ponsel itu dan menyelipkan suatu alat kecil di dalamnya. Ia yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan menyadarinya. Siwon kembali memasangkan ponsel itu seperti semula dan menyimpannya kembali di tempat sebelumnya.

Sebuah alat pelacak.

Selain sosoknya yang dikenal sebagai atlet basket—dulu, ia juga dikenal sebagai _stalker_. Ia senang menguntit siapapun yang menarik baginya, tak heran ia memiliki banyak alat yang sama dalam kantong celananya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun bukan objek yang menarik, tapi entah kenapa Siwon malah tertarik.

Laki-laki berambut ikal itu kambali ke tempat semula dan meraih ponselnya untuk kemudian ia masukkan dalam kantong celananya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa harus mengatakan ini, Choi Siwon-_ssi_, aku sudah ada janji bertemu dengan Eunhyuk dan aku harus menemuinya sekarang. Jadi selamat siang dan sampai jumpa." Kyuhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan membungkukkan badan 45 derajat.

Siwon mengangguk. Sosok manis itu melangkah menuju pintu keluar sementara Siwon terus menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. Senyuman lebar penuh arti.

"Sepertinya akan menarik." Ia bergumam sendiri.

**.**

A Trouble Kiss by KENzeira

**.**

Eunhyuk berguling-guling di ranjang miliknya, sesekali ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk bermain dengan laptopnya—bermain _game_ popcap. Laki-laki bermarga Lee itu memandang jam dindingnya, sebentar lagi Donghae akan datang ke apartemennya.

"Kau dan Donghae berpacaran tapi tidak tinggal dalam satu apartemen, Hyukie, memangnya kau tidak takut?" Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop milik Eunhyuk.

"Takut dalam hal apa maksudmu? Aku tidak percaya dengan hal-hal berbau mistis seperti hantu," jawabnya.

"Bukan itu, apakah kau tidak takut kekasihmu berselingkuh? Dia bisa saja membawa selingkuhannya ke apartemen, 'kan?"

Hening sejenak.

"Aku… percaya pada Donghae."

Kyuhyun angkat bahu. "Ya, semoga saja si ikan itu bisa menjaga kepercayaanmu."

"Sebenarnya kau datang ke apartemenku untuk apa?"

"Mencari alasan," jawabnya asal.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti. "Mencari alasan? Apa maksudmu dengan mencari alasan?"

Bungsu Cho itu mem-_pause_ permainannya, ia tahu ini akan menjadi perbincangan yang panjang. "Aku bertemu dengan Siwon di restoran, dia bilang dia pemilik restoran itu. Si bodoh itu terus saja duduk di hadapanku, ia bahkan memerhatikan cara makanku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak mau rugi karena meninggalkan restoran tanpa menghabiskan makanannya, jadi secepat mungkin aku menghabiskannya. Dan apakah kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Lee Hyukjae menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Dia masih berada di sana tanpa berniat meninggalkan mejaku! Aish, padahal aku ingin bersantai sejenak di restoran itu—menikmati wifi gratis di ponselku. Namun rupanya Choi Jelek itu tidak memiliki niat sama sekali untuk tidak menggangguku. Akhirnya aku beralasan sudah ada janji denganmu." Ia menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Eunhyuk hanya ber-oh-ria. Sama sekali bukan cerita yang menarik.

"Uhm, Kyu…"

"Hmm?"

"Dari cara bicaramu, kau terlihat begitu bersemangat dan penuh antusiasme. Aku senang kau kembali seperti dulu. Aku nyaris putus asa waktu itu ketika melihat keadaan apartemenmu yang sudah menyerupai tempat bersarangnya hantu-hantu. Kupikir kau akan selamanya seperti orang gila yang kehilangan otaknya," tutur Eunhyuk seraya tersenyum hangat.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, Eunhyuk masih bisa melihat senyum itu sekalipun laki-laki itu kembali menghadapkan matanya pada layar laptop.

"Aku tidak kehilangan otakku, hanya saja isinya sedikit _error_." Ia mengatakan itu dengan diakhiri tawa.

Jangan tanya bagaimana mengerikannya seorang Cho Kyuhyun selama enam bulan terakhir ini. Ia seperti kehilangan semangat hidup. Setiap hari ia hanya akan makan mie instan, ia akan menginjakkan kakinya ke luar apartemen hanya untuk membeli bahan makanan. Ia merasa sangat malu untuk sekedar memunculkan batang hidungnya di depan orang-orang.

Tak ada istilah 'bodoh' dalam kamus hidupnya, namun selama berbulan-bulan itu ia justru hanya memikirkan kebodohannya.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?"

Kyuhyun merenung sejenak. Apa ia sudah merasa lebih baik? Sejak pertemuannya dengan Choi Siwon di bar malam itu—dan juga ciuman itu, ia tak pernah merasa sebaik ini.

"Aku merasa jauh lebih baik. Ini aneh, tapi aku berpikir bahwa pikiranku lebih _fresh_. Aku justru merasa sangat lebih baik dari aku yang dulu kaukenal. Seperti mendapat pencerahan, aku menemukan sisi diriku yang lain." Ia menjawabnya dengan dramatis.

Ini kedua kalinya Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Kau tahu, kawan? Kekalahan bahkan bisa membawa kita pada kehidupan yang lebih baik. Kita jadi bisa lebih mengerti hidup. Terkadang justru kemenanganlah yang menjerumuskan seseorang dalam kesombongan."

Kyuhyun mematikan laptopnya, ia ikut berbaring di samping sahabatnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa perbincangan ini lebih menarik dari pada permainan _Plants vs Zombies_.

"Kau benar. Haruskah aku memberi Siwon sebuah tropy?"

Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan. "Kau hanya perlu berbaik hati padanya. Ia tak sepenuhnya salah. Dan alangkah lebih baik apabila kau memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _hyung_. Sekalipun dulu semasa sekolah kau satu kelas dengannya, tapi usianya dua tahun di atasmu."

"Kau benar juga. Aku bahkan baru merayakan hari ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas dua bulan yang lalu. Ini menakjubkan, aku baru tahu betapa kerennya aku yang sudah lulus sekolah di usia muda." Rupanya Kyuhyun tetap eksis.

Lee Hyukjae yang mendengar itu hanya mencibir. Lagi, kamar di apartemen itu dilingkupi hening. Entah kenapa Eunhyuk ingin cepat-cepat Donghae datang agar memecahkan keheningan yang ia tidak suka ini.

"Err… Hyukie, bagaimana rasanya menjadi gay? Tidakkah kau menyesal meninggalkan keluargamu demi si ikan itu?" akhirnya sang Cho Jenius membuka suara.

Eunhyuk menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Bagaimana ya… rasanya seperti yang kaukatakan barusan. Seperti menemukan sisi dari diriku yang lain. Awalnya aku menyangkal itu, aku pikir mungkin saja itu hanya perasaan bodoh yang tidak memiliki arti apapun. Namun, semakin lama aku mencoba meresapinya, semakin aku tahu bahwa ternyata selama itu aku sudah memandang hidup dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Aku mencintai Donghae, sekalipun ia adalah laki-laki sama sepertiku."

Kyuhyun terdiam, mencoba mendengarkan kembali penuturan yang akan keluar dari bibir sahabatnya.

Eunhyuk tampak menghela napas panjang. Keluarga? Hal paling utama dalam hidup. Dan ia meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya demi laki-laki yang ia kenal tak cukup lama, separuh usianya pun tidak.

"Jujur saja, aku sedikit menyesal. Tiap bulan menyapa langit beserta bintang-bintang, aku selalu ingat ibuku. Beliau yang selalu ada untukku ketika aku merasa ketakutan. Atau ketika pagi saat aku membuka mata, aku selalu merindukan ibuku yang tak pernah absen membangunkanku seraya menuntunku menuju kamar mandi, setelah itu ia akan membuatkanku sarapan pagi yang beraneka ragam.

Ia akan tersenyum seraya berkata, 'makanlah dengan perlahan, jangan sampai kau tersendak, nak' dan aku akan menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Aku juga merindukan ayahku—tentu saja. Ia yang selama ini bekerja keras untukku dan ibuku. Ia tak pernah mengeluh sekalipun ia sangat lelah. Tapi… aku justru mengecewakan mereka dengan memilih jalan seperti ini." Eunhyuk tidak sanggup untuk tidak menangis. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya mengusap-ngusap bahu sahabatnya pelan.

"Aku rasa semuanya belum terlambat. Orang tua selalu memaafkan anaknya, sebesar apapun kesalahannya." Ia mencoba berkata bijak.

Eunhyuk mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan kanan, lalu ia tersenyum. "Kau benar. Tapi aku ingin tetap bersama Donghae, sampai ia merasa bosan padaku. Ahh, harusnya kau tak perlu bertanya tentang ini. Sisi cengengku selalu keluar."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "_Sorry_. Kalau si ikan itu berani membuatmu menangis, aku sendiri yang akan mematahkan lehernya!"

"Sebelum kau melakukan itu, leher Donghae pasti sudah berkenalan lebih dulu dengan gergaji milikku." Eunhyuk menceletuk sadis. Keduanya tenggelam dalam tawa.

Kenapa Lee Donghae lama sekali? Tidakkah ia tahu dua makhluk nista ini sedang merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap dirinya?

"Err… Hyukie, bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan Donghae?" Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk menanyakan hal itu mengingat jawaban Changmin sama sekali tidak memuaskannya.

"Ciuman? Rasanya itu… apa ya? Aku tak berhenti berdebar dari awal sampai akhir. Seolah pikiranku melayang jauh entah kemana, dan yang terpenting aku begitu menikmatinya sampai rasanya aku tidak ingin itu berakhir," jawab Eunhyuk.

Itu dia jawaban yang cocok! Kyuhyun juga merasakan hal yang serupa. Rasanya sungguh nikmat sampai ia merasa menyesal sudah mengakhiri ciuman itu.

"Apakah rasanya sama ketika kau berciuman dengan orang lain selain Donghae?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Kalau kita tidak menyukai orang yang kita cium, rasanya akan aneh dan janggal. Sejauh ini, itu yang kutahu"

"Maukah kau membuktikannya?"

Alis Lee Hyukjae menyatu. "_Mwo_?"

"Ayo ciuman denganku!"

Eunhyuk rasa ia butuh _cotton buds_ untuk mengorek isi telinganya. Ia takut salah dengar. "Aku tidak tahu apakah telingaku sedang bermasalah atau tidak, tapi… kalau bukan kesalahan telingaku, pasti mulutmu yang salah bicara—atau mungkin _author_ yang salah tulis?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat sampai Eunhyuk pusing melihatnya. "Tidak, kau tidak salah dengar. Ayo coba buktikan kata-katamu dengan melakukan ciuman bersamaku."

"Kau bercanda?"

"_I'm serious_, sungguh."

"_Are you sure_? Kau tidak bisa menarik kata-katamu lagi, Kyuhyunie."

Laki-laki berambut ikal itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "_I'm sure_," jawabnya mantap.

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

Cho Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia terus melakukan itu tanpa peduli bahwa ia sedang berada di pinggir jalan kini. Ia baru saja pulang dari apartemen Eunhyuk, dan ia tengah melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali pulang.

"Ini aneh!" ia menggerutu, tak ia indahkan pandangan heran dari orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Ya… dia sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan orang lain selain Siwon. Ia berciuman dengan Eunhyuk yang dikenal sebagai rajanya mesum. Oh, _hell_! Bahkan ciuman laki-laki dengan rambut pirang itu lebih dahsyat dan hebat. _He's the great kisser_! Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda jantung Kyuhyun berdebar keras sampai rasanya seolah akan meloncat keluar.

Ia memang menikmati ciuman itu, namun ia tidak merasa menyesal sudah mengakhirinya. Merupakan suatu keanehan besar apabila ia menyukai Siwon. Laki-laki yang jago dalam olahraga apapun itu sudah mengubur dalam-dalam impiannya masuk universitas. Jadi, tak ada alasan logis baginya untuk menyukai Siwon.

Namun pada kenyataannya ia candu dengan bibir joker itu.

"Err… aku normal! Aku normal!" Ia mengatakan itu seraya mengacak rambut ikalnya frustasi.

Mendadak mata obsisian miliknya membola kala melihat barang yang paling ia puja. PSP yang terpajang dalam meja _counter_ di sebuah toko elektronik. Ia ingat bahwa sudah tiga minggu terakhir ini PSP miliknya rusak. Suasana hatinya langsung cerah setelah seharian terjadi badai.

Kyuhyun merogoh dompet dalam saku celananya. Dan kali ini suasana hatinya langsung berubah menjadi tornado. Dalam dompet spiderman miliknya hanya ada beberapa won yang bahkan takkan cukup untuk membeli ramen! Aura hitam langsung menguar dari tubuhnya kala ia ingat Cho Ahra—kakak perempuannya selalu mengirim uang setiap akhir bulan. Ini bahkan masih lima hari lagi menuju akhir bulan.

Nasib menjadi pengangguran.

Tiba-tiba wajah monster omnivora muncul di kepalanya. Shim Changmin pasti dengan senang hati akan meminjamkannya uang! Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan bersemangat seraya bersenandung ria. _Mood_-nya mudah sekali berubah, eh?

Tanpa disadari olehnya, seseorang tengah memandangnya dari kejauhan. Senyuman lebar tercetak jelas di bibir jokernya.

"Ahh… rasanya tidak sabar untuk memulai permainan."

—TO BE CONTINUE—

_Apa iniii?! #Nujukkeatas. Huehehehe kenapa WonKyu moment-nya pelit sekali? Tapi tenang, permainan Siwon akan dimulai chapter depan :D *smirk*_

_Terima kasih atas reviews-nya yang lebih dari cukup. Aku sempat shock lihatnya, astaga… ini pengalaman pertamaku mendapat respon sebanyak ini hanya untuk chapter pertama *lapingus #terharu xD Aku nggak mau dicap author sombong atau arogan, tapi melihat review sebanyak itu, rasanya kalau dibalas satu-satu akan lebih panjang dari isi chapter ini. Jadi, maaf dan terima kasih :) aku tidak bisa membalasnya di sini :(_

_Benarkah demam WonKyu tidak bisa sembuh? Ahh, nggak papa deh, aku ikhlas terkena penyakit akut WonKyu Shipper xD Eh, mau tanya dong, biasanya yang jadi pihak ketiga dari hubungan WonKyu siapa sih? Selain Changmin yaaa :)  
_

_Kebanyakan cing-cong ._. langsung aja reviewnya minna-sama~ :D_

_Tebar cinta,_

—_KENz—_


End file.
